Why Do I Love You?
by Smile2788
Summary: Another Serena and Darien story so i hope it doesn't bore you guys, Serena is a sucessful business consultant while Darien is the CEO of a powerful and sucessful business. Many would say they're a match made in heaven but one thing...Serena doesn't believ
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"I want Solutions and NOT problems!" 23 year old business consultant Serena Tsukino yelled at one of her coworker. "But…Ms. Tsukino…what should we do…it's simply impossible to achieve the marketing objectives D&D set with the marketing budget they gave us…" Ronald the poor coworker tried to explain, but he knew it was no use, Serena was nice enough to talk to but she was not known for her friendliness. Serena was known to be harsh, precise and was a perfectionist, she could be nice when she wanted to be but most of the time she was blunt and some would even say she was cold. But Serena's close friends would know she's not really that cold or harsh, she just didn't know how to express herself and she always built a wall between herself and everyone else to protect herself. But once you get to know Serena and she's opened up to you, you'd she's actually a very nice and sweet girl who just wants to protect herself from being hurt by anyone. This was also the reason why she focused everything on her business consultancy firm and that was the main reason why she was so successful at the young age of 23.

She graduated from Oxford University with a double degree Bachelor of Business and Bachelor of Law along with her honours in Marketing. Her father was a successful lawyer and had hoped Serena would go and help him and work at his Law Firm but unfortunately, since her parents divorced each other because her Father was having an affair, Serena had not been on good terms with him, in fact they were hardly talking to each other. That was probably one of the main reasons why she was so Anti-Male and in a sense Anti-Social, sure Serena had a few close friends the girlfriends she's had since High School and a few close friends from University but apart from that she didn't really have many friends. And although she was now 23 she couldn't really remember the last time she went out with a guy on a date and let alone going out with someone. Don't get it wrong, Serena was not ugly in fact many would say she was beautiful and stunning, she was rather petite in the sense that she was only 5 ft 3, with long blonde hair and the bluest eyes anyone could have. She was definitely not ugly but because of her parents divorce Serena didn't believe in love and had sworn never to rely on a man.

"Ronald! I'm not going to repeat it again! I don't want problems I want solutions! How many times do I have to tell you? Nothings impossible! And before you say something's impossible you have to think of all possible solutions and way to fix this problem! Okay so if it's hard to achieve the marketing objectives with the current budget then find more economical marketing strategies, if that still doesn't work then bloody look at the firm's financial position to see if it's possible to increase marketing costs without causing major damages to the business! You should have learnt this back when you were in Uni! Now get out and FIX THIS PROBLEM!" Serena screamed while glaring at Ronald. Ronald didn't dare say anything else as even though what Serena said may have been harsh but it was true…it wasn't such of a big deal and…there are solutions. He kept his head low and walked out of the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

'Why did I employ him again?' Serena asked herself, she knew Ronald was a good colleague and most of the time he was very helpful and productive, however, at times he can just be so thickheaded. Serena closed her eyes and rested her head on her black leather chair.

Beep Beep "Ms. Tsukino?" Molly, Serena's Secretary and Personal Assistant called through the intercom.  
Serena sighed. "Yes, Molly?"

"I'd just like to inform you that you are having lunch with your friends at TGI Fridays at 12:30pm" Molly said cheerfully.

"Crap!" Serena said underneath her breath.

"Ms. Tsukino?" Molly asked again not sure whether Serena heard her or not.

"Yup that's fine, thanks and by the way, it's Serena"

"Yes, Serena" Molly replied grinning to herself, even though Serena was harsh and cold towards most people, but she was actually a very nice person underneath.

Serena was so busy working she didn't even notice the time, when she lifted her head to look at the time she noticed it was 12:15pm, she only had 15 minutes left to refresh a bit before rushing off to have lunch with her best friends.

Serena sighed. "Why did I have to have lunch with them today? I love them but ahhh I have so much work that I have to do!" Serena mumbled to herself as grabbed her purse and applied a little bit of lip gloss before heading off.

"I'm going to go now Molly, you should have lunch to, I should be back before 2" Serena said as she walked out of her office.  
"Sure thing, oh yeah I was going to go the supermarkets is there anything you needed?" Molly asked.  
Serena thought for a second. "Oh yes! Could you go grab me some yummy Haagen Dazs ice-cream, I want triple chocolate with extra caramel! Thanks Mol!" Serena said with a big smile.

Molly laughed not many people knew about this but Serena was still pretty much like a child, but she always had this mask on which made her seem unapproachable. "Sure thing boss!" Serena gave Molly a wave as she walked out of the office and down to the car park to her car.

Serena drove a Silver BMW Z5 her dream car since the first time she saw it, finally on her 21st birthday her father bought it her for. Even though she didn't want to accept it at first since her father was the one who bought it for her. But after being convinced by everyone around her she accepted it and after all who could give up a BWM Z5! Serena got in turned on the engine and had her favorite Westlife CD pumping and off she drove to meet her friends.

Serena got to TGI Fridays at 12:40pm. "Shit…Raye's gonna kill me!" Serena mumbled as she rushed into the Restaurant. As Serena was running into the restaurant, she was paying attention to the things around her and suddenly **BANG! **She had collided with someone else and was in fact on top of that person. It took Serena a few seconds to register what had happened, she then lifted her head and looked into a pair of dark blue eyes, the eyes were so dark it looked almost black with only a tint of blue. Serena immediately blushed as she realized her current position. She jumped of the guy and began apologizing furiously, "I'm so sorry, for knocking into you like that I wasn't paying attention I hope you're not hurt." That was when Serena had the chance to have a good look as this man, gosh! Was he fine looking, he was at least 6ft2 with jet black hair and those midnight blue eyes that could capture any girls heart. Even the Anti-Male Serena couldn't help but check him out. The man then got up and brushed himself off and then chuckled. "Nah that's okay, I'm fine so doing worry about it and I guess its hard being a blonde sometimes, the klutzy gene just never stops working eh?" Serena blushing faced immediately turned into a fuming angry face. "Pardon? What blonde and what klutzy gene? So what if I'm blonde it doesn't mean I'm klutzy I only knocked into you because I wasn't be paying attention that's not klutziness!" Serena yelled making people around her stare at them. The man laughed, he loved seeing Serena so angry 'She's so cute when she's angry' he thought to himself. "Oh…you weren't paying attention? How could you not pay attention when such a handsome man like me is walking towards you? Now…now…don't lie did you purposefully knock in to me just so you'd fall on top of me and to feel my six pack?" The man retorted with a smirk on his face. Serena screamed. "AHHH you are one of the most arrogant and egotistical man I have ever met in my life! First of all I don't think you are handsome (Serena lied); Secondly I don't care and honestly don't think you have a six pack maybe six blobs of FAT! Now if you'd excuse me I'm gonna go and have lunch with my friends and I NEVER want to see you again! So GOODBYE and GET LOST!" Serena screamed pointing a finger at the black haired man. The man tried not to laugh but it was just to amusing to see the fuming Serena storm away from him. It had been a long time since he'd done such an immature thing, bicker with someone and let alone do that in public, but he enjoyed it. 'Geez, she's hot! Petite but cute and that suit clings on to her like a second skin!' He thought to himself mischievously as he walked away to his car.

The still fuming Serena walked over to their usual table and found her friends all sitting waiting for her. "SERENA TSUKINO! Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting!" Raye Hino the black haired girl screeched. "Don't start with me today!" Serena snapped popping herself next to another blonde which could easily be mistaken as Serena's twin. That was Mina Love the famous model for the most prestige brands such as LV, Channel Gucci, Christian Dior, she also had blonde hair but was taller and had a few more curves than Serena, and many people did mistake Serena and Mina as twins as they did look very much a like. But in fact they weren't related at all, they were only good friends. "You look really run down is everything okay Serena?" Lita Reynolds asked. Lita Reynolds 'The Cook' of the group as the others would call her, she was doing her last year in the famous Cooking school and was planning to open her own restaurant once she saved enough money. "Don't ask! It's been the worst day today! AHHH that arrogant bastard!" Serena complained. "What happened Serena?" Amy Elliot asked. Amy was studying Medicine at Cambridge University at the moment, she was known as 'The Brain' of the group, ever since primary school she had gotten the highest mark ranking nothing ever lower than number 3 of the class. "Well we wont know who that arrogant bastard is if you don't bloody tell us! And you better have a good reason to why you're late! We've been waiting for 15 minutes!" Raye screeched again. Raye Hino was currently a journalist for the magazine Vogue, although the five girls were all best friends and has been there for each other through the good and the bad, Raye and Serena have always been on each others back. They were always arguing, fighting and just picking at each other, but deep down they both really cared for each other and were best friends.

Serena sighed "Long story short, today started with me screaming at Ronald cause he couldn't even fix or handle one of the most simplest things and then just then…AHHH I bumped into the most arrogant and idiotic bastard that I've ever met in my WHOLE LIFE! So okay I bumped into him big deal! I apologized and bloody hell he turns around and mocks me and jokes around about it's hard being a blonde and how I'm to klutzy! OMG AND THEN! AHHHH he's like I purposefully knocked into him just to feel his freaking six pack! What an egotistical bastard! If I see that idiot again I'll kill him!" After saying all that Serena was out of breathe and her face was all red. The girls all exchanged looks and then burst out into laughter. "HEY! GIRLS! Geez show some support!" Serena yelled trying to get them to stop laughing. "But…it's so funny…I don't really remember…the last time you were so angry Serena!" Mina said in between laughs. "HAHAHA I agree! Oh actually! Hahha I remember now! The last time Serena was this mad was when…" Lita started. "When my father gave me the Z5…" Serena finished the sentence. "Yeah exactly! Serena your usually pretty calm and sure you have a bad temper and can be cold to others but your hardly this rude and this angry" Amy added. Serena sighed. They were right, Serena was generally pretty controlled but somehow that man just infuriated her. "Oh well Sere let's not talk about him anymore so how's the boy business for you been lately?" Mina asked being the match maker of the group. Serena rolled her eyes, it was so typical for Mina to interrogate her about the so called 'boy business' but it was no use, Mina and the girls should know by now, Serena doesn't believe in 'love' and doesn't feel the need to be in a relationship. "What boy business? There is NO boy business and there never will be a Boy Business." Serena stated calmly before stuffing her mouth full of French Fries. "Geez Serena slow it down! You're gonna choke and suffocate yourself to death if you don't stop stuffing your face like that!" Raye said handing her a cup of water, which she kindly accepted. "Serena, you can't be like this forever! You can't just be Anti-Male for the rest of your life!" Mina said annoyed at Serena. She never understood why Serena had to be so Anti-Male, sure her father had an affair, and her first boyfriend did turn out to be a wanker. But that doesn't mean there's no good men out there, there aren't many but there were definitely still some nice men out there. "Yeah Mina's right Sere, you can't be alone forever, and look we've all got boyfriends now and you're the only one who doesn't." Lita said giving Serena concerned look. Serena just rolled her eyes in response. She couldn't really careless what her friends were saying, cause she'd heard them so many times. "Serena, I think maybe it's time that you let go of your worries and just try going on a date with a man, you'll see then whether you're ready or not to be dating someone, but at least you shouldn't just be Anti-Male and not even give the guys who wants to go on a date with you a chance. You should give them a chance and give yourself a chance." Amy then said.  
Raye nodded her head furiously! "See exactly! Even the ever so shy and conservative Amy's telling you off and that you need to go on a date! Serena we really don't want to see you be some old perverted maid who's still a virgin when your 35!" Raye exclaimed. Serena nearly choked on her hamburger. "…Old perverted maid? Geez you like exaggerating Raye, well too bad I'd rather be a old and perverted maid than to go on a date with a guy and actually have a relationship with him. I don't believe in love and don't think there are any good guys left apart from the 4 boyfriends you guys have. Anyways, I'm gonna head back off to the office, I've got tons of stuff to do and I've decided since I'm gonna be a old maid anyways I might as well have a relationship with my firm! I'm off girls! Catch up soon!" Serena said quickly as she wiped her mouth and gave her friends all a quick hug, she then rushed off back to her car and back to the office. The other 4 girls just looked at each other sighed and shook their heads. "Do you think Serena would ever change?" Mina asked. "Not sure…but I sure hope she does…I really hate seeing her like that! It's not like she's ugly or anything! She just doesn't give anyone any chances…" Lita stated taking a sip of her ice-cream soda. The girls all paid, said their goodbyes and all went back to work or home.

Serena on the other hand had head back to the office. "Serena, you're back early, I thought you said you'd be back around 2" Molly asked giving Serena a big grin as she walked through the office. Serena sighed. "Long story, lunch wasn't that great after all, it was good to be able to catch up with the girls but…they just always seem to have so many things they like to pick on me!" Serena complained leaning against Molly desk. Molly giggled she already knew what the girls were saying and she personally agreed with them, that Serena should loosen up and give some guys a chance. "Well would some triple chocolate ice-cream with extra caramel help make you feel better?" Molly asked waving a carton of ice-cream in front of Serena. Serena's face immediately lit up and grinned. "Yup! I think ice-cream is just what I need right now to make myself feel better. Actually thinking about it, why don't you pack up and leave now, you deserve to have a good rest" Serena said giving Molly a wink. Molly grinned it had been a long time since she had been let off work early and was able to spend some good quality time with her boyfriend Melvin. "You're the best Serena!" Molly quickly said and started to pack her things and leave. Serena just smiled and walked back into her office. Serena sat down with her ice-cream and began looking over the work she had to do. It was nearly 7 when Serena finished all the work and was about to leave. Serena yawned turned her laptop and desktop office, grabbed her jacket and walked out of her office. That was when she realized there was still light near Ronald's office. Serena wondered to have a look and there Ronald was still sitting in front of his computer tying away. Serena shook her head. "Ronald…" It startled Ronald and he dropped his pen. "Ms. Tsukino…I didn't think you'd still be here, you scared." Serena gave Ronald a small smile. "You still working on D&D?" Ronald nodded not wanting to look at Serena in the eye. "It's okay don't worry about it, I think the representatives of D&D are coming over tomorrow, we'll talk to them about our concerns and give them options. So don't worry, I've got it all covered; now pack up and go up it's nearly 7pm your wife and children are waiting for you." Ronald instantly smiled. "Really? Ms. Tsukino? It's going to be okay?" Ronald asked as if he didn't trust Serena. Serena chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure now go home!" Serena said sternly. Ronald nodded furiously and grabbed his suitcase and hurried off. "Thanks so much Ms. Tsukino!" Serena just gave him a small nod before turning around and walking away. "Oh Ronald?" Serena said turning around. "Yes Ms. Tsukino?" Serena rolled her eyes. "It's Serena" Ronald smiled back. "Yes Serena".

Serena got to her car and drove home. Serena lived in a nice moderate sized apartment with 3 bedrooms, right in the middle of New York City. The apartment was given to her as a gift from her mother who was currently living in Japan, after the divorce, Serena's mother left and went back to Japan where she met her current husband and was living happily in Tokyo. Serena walked into the lobby and greeted Bob the security with a smile before entering the elevator. Serena finally got to the 27th fall after a short ride in the elevator and opened the door to her apartment. She was then immediately greeted by her 2 year old husky dog Lucky. Serena knelt down and gave Lucky a big hug and patted it, Serena had always wanted a dog but because her mother was allergic to dog fur, she was never allowed to have a pet. But now since she was living by herself she could do anything she wanted. "Lucky sit!" Serena said sternly. Lucky obediently sat down. Serena smiled to herself. "Good now let's see what we have? Hmmm… do you want Pork with Chicken today? Or do you want Chicken and Salmon?" Serena said looking at Lucky where his tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth. Serena laughed. "Okay, I get it buddy you're hungry why don't you have the Pork and Chicken today, cause you had the Chicken and Salmon the day before yesterday" Serena said while pouring the dog food into Lucky's food container, he quickly rushed up tot his food container and began eating the food. Serena smiled. 'Now…what should I have? Sigh…sometimes I really wish humans had pre-made food in cans…' Serena thought to herself as she looked through the take away menu's in front of her. Well, for people who didn't know Serena would probably ask or say? 'Why doesn't she cook herself dinner instead of buying Take Away'. But for people who know Serena they would definitely prefer her buy take away instead of going into the kitchen and actually cook, because the last time Serena tired to bake a cake she nearly burnt her whole kitchen down and had to call the Fire Brigade. So since her family and friends and pretty much banned her from going into her own kitchen. After a few minutes of looking through she finally decided to settle for Chinese Take Away and began calling Ching's Kitchen. Serena then spent the rest of the night resting and preparing herself for another long day tomorrow at work.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Serena yawned and looked at her alarm clock and groaned. It was 7:30am and Serena knew if she didn't get up now and have a quick shower she wouldn't have enough time to do her hair and make up properly. Normally, Serena wouldn't really worry about her hair or her make up as she was only going to work and wasn't seeing any one special, but today a very important client D&D's CEO and General Manager was going to and talk about their new marketing objectives and want to talk about a proposal. Therefore, Serena walked to dress to impress and make sure she looked professional. Serena closed her eyes for another moment before jumping out of bed and heading straight to the shower. After a short but relaxing shower, Serena jumped out, dried herself of and chose a nice suit. She settled for a nice black suit with a white shirt, with a skirt that was just above her knees. Serena than sat down in front of her dress table and brushed her hair and pulled it into a tight bun on top of her head. She then applied moisturizer and started to put the make up onto her face. Serena was never big on heavy make up so she put a bit of foundation on, and then applied a bit of eye shadow and mascara. She then put a natural pink blush onto her cheeks and finished her look with some shiny pink lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, happy with her look, she stood up and walked back into her bathroom and blew dry her hair. After that she was all set for work. Serena glanced at her watch and then freaked out, it was already quarter to nine. "SHIT!" Serena screamed as she grabbed her bag, gave Lucky a pat on the head before rushing out.

Although Serena was a perfectionist and was a very responsible person in general, but unfortunately she was definitely not the most punctual person. She was always late to appointments even though she was sure she had enough time when she work up, somehow she just always lost track of time. Serena sped all the way to her office and by then it was already five past nine. "Crap!" Serena mumbled underneath her breath as she walked into the elevator and pressed the 43rd floor. Serena waited impatiently as the elevator slowly lifted her to the 43rd floor, as soon as it arrived; Serena ran out and hurried to the conference room.

"I'm so sorry for being late! I'm Serena Tsukino" Serena said out of breathe handing her hand out. "That's alright, please sit down and catch your breathe, I'm Andrew Coy nice to meet you." Andrew said with a warm smile shaking Serena's hand. Serena smiled. 'Wow I didn't think the head of D&D would be so nice and he's kinda cute.' "Darien hasn't arrived anyways, oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you, I'm the General Manager of D&D I usually take care of most of the marketing objectives, but Darien Shield is the CEO and is the big boss" Andrew explained with another big smile. Serena returned the smile and turned around and looked at Molly. "Molly could you please get me a coffee without sugar please?" Molly smiled "Sure". "So should we wait for Mr. Shield before we start discussing about business?" Serena said giving Andrew her very famous business smile. Andrew was surprised that Serena was actually the CEO of such large business consultancy and she seemed to be very aggressive and professional, sounds like someone else knows. "Why don't we wait for Darien since he's the boss and it's way too early to be talking about business." Andrew replied. Serena gave him a small nod and smile. Serena and Andrew waited for Darien for a long time. By quarter to ten Serena was getting very impatient. 'Gees, how could that guy be so late! AHH what a waste of time!' Serena thought impatiently. Andrew shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Darien's hardly ever this late." Serena gave Andrew a small nod. That's okay, if you'd excuse me I'm just going to go to the toilet." Serena said with a small smile as she walked out of the conference room and to the toilet.

It was annoying the crap out of Serena that that guy was so late! Sure Serena wasn't the most punctual person and she was often late but she always managed to get to her appointments no more than 15 minutes later than the set time. But this guy was more than half an hour late! 'AHHH bloody hell! I can't believe I skipped breakfast and got all dressed up for nothing!' Serena thought angrily to herself as she washed her hands and headed out of the toilet. Serena then began walking back to the conference room when **BANG! **A strong force knocked her over which left her on the floor. "What the hell! Don't you look where you're going!" Serena yelled angrily glaring at the man standing in front of her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…hey it's you! The blonde from yesterday! Your klutzy genes must be contagious! HAHAHA anyways sorry for knocking into you I was just in…" The man started to explain before being cut off by Serena. Serena was now standing in front of the man and glared at him. "AHHH Great way to start my day! Seeing you again you egotistical and arrogant bastard! And do I have to repeat myself! I do not have this FREAKING klutzy gene that you're talking about! Now I don't care for whatever reason you are here! BUT I want you out of here NOW! If you're not out of here within 5 minutes I'll get security take you out!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs making her face all flushed. Serena turned around and stormed back into the conference room. The man Serena left behind just stood there with a smirk on his face, he just loved it how Serena was get so mad at him and scream at him. He was sure surprised that Serena did suck up to him like all the other girls around him who was, he liked her. "Ms. Tsukino? Are you okay? I think I heard you scream just before?" Andrew asked. Serena took a deep breath before looking at Andrew and giving him a small smile.

"I'm fine sorry for the disturbance I just happened to knock into the rudest and idiotic person in my life just then." Serena said through clenched teeth. "I guess I'm the rudest and the most idiotic person you're talking about" A man said leaning against the door with a grin on his face. Serena cringed she knew who that voice belonged to. She turned around and glared at the black haired handsome creature staring at her. Serena was going to say something but Andrew cut her off. "Darien! You're heaps late! Where have you been!" Andrew said giving Darien a stern look. Serena's face immediately went white as pale as a piece of paper. Darien couldn't suppress the laughter that erupted from his throat. Serena began to frown 'Shit don't' tell me this freaking wanker is the CEO of D&D OMG!' Serena thought to herself. "Yes blondie, I Darien Shield the rude, arrogant and egotistical idiot am the owner of D&D the person you have been waiting for the past half hour." Darien continued to say with a smirk on his face. Serena was infuriated by him, she didn't know what to do she wanted to punch him but knew she couldn't do it. Serena forced a fake smile on her face and looked up at Darien. "I'm so sorry for what happened before I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Serena said through clenched teeth. "Why it's okay Blondie I'm use to you're klutziness by now anyways" Serena wanted to scream but knew she had to keep her composure. "Yes I'm so sorry I guess being a blonde sometimes really isn't that great hahaha what do you think Andrew?" Serena said trying to calm herself down and laugh the comments thrown at her. "Wow! I didn't know the hot headed but klutzy Blondie could actually be nice and joke around!" Darien said laughing. Serena could feel the anger increase in her she was about to explode. "So blondie are you the owner of this firm? Wow you don't really look that old but wow hahaha you're doing a pretty fine job aren't you? Well I'm looking forward to work with you but I really hope you'd do it right and you're klutzy gene wont get in the way cause you know…" Darien continued waiting for Serena to explode. Serena took a deep breath before exploding. "SHUT UP! YOU WANKER! We'll yeah so what if I'm young but too bad really do know what I'm doing so SHUT UP! If you don't want to sign this contract with us or if you have opinions towards the proposal we've given you FINE don't' do business with us then! Actually no! I don't want to do business with YOU so GET LOST!" Serena yelled leaving her out of breathe. Darien began laughing and couldn't stop himself, even Andrew started to laugh.

After hearing Serena scream Molly rushed over to the conference room. "Serena you okay?" Molly asked rushing over to Serena. Serena glared at Darien and Andrew. "We wont be working with Mr. Shields nor Mr. Coy please escort them out." Serena said turning around and storming out of the conference room. Darien stopped laughing and stood up. "I want to do business with you and I want to put you in charge of all the marketing aspects of our company however, on one condition." Serena turned around and stared at him. "What condition?" Darien smirked. "That condition is that I would also be in charge of the marketing department of our company and you have to report and discuss everything to me and not Andrew can you do it? Or are you to scared?" Serena frowned, she wasn't scared but she was sure she didn't want to work with that wanker. "And what makes you think I'd wanna work with a wanker like you!" Serena yelled. Darien grinned. "Because you know how big D&D is and cause you want me" Serena flushed red she was about to explode. "AHHH I don't freaking want you! I don't care if you women throw themselves at you, but let me tell you one thing I am NOT one of those woman!" Serena screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Andrew yelled. Serena and Darien shocked at Andrew's reaction stopped arguing and bickering and just stood there glaring at each other. "OK! Now you two babies stop arguing and just listen to me!" Andrew continued. "Serena do you want to work with D&D?" Andrew asked sternly. "Humph…not if I have to work with that idiot!" Serena said pointing at Darien. "Well fine don't work with us then!" Darien retorted. "FINE!" Serena said glaring back Darien. "OKAY! SHUT UP YOU TWO! Since neither of you are going to act mature then FINE I'll decide what happens here. Okay, Darien you stop being stupid you know we need Serena's help and same goes to you Serena I know you don't won't to lose D&D as a client. So you to stop acting like kids and just grow up!" Serena and Darien looked down starting to feel a bit ashamed of themselves after all Serena was 23 and Darien was 28. "Okay fine! I'll work with you!" Serena said looking at Darien. Darien smiled. "Sure but like I said on one condition." Serena took a deep breathe. "I know…I'll be working with you idiot! But I'll accept that fact so why don't we sign the contract and let it be." Darien smirked. "Great I'm definitely looking forward to working with you Ms…" Serena glared at him. "Tsukino". "Oh yes Ms. Tsukino, well I think Andrew and I should be off we've already bothered you enough, and just before I go, I'd like to see you at my office at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow, we should start working on the marketing objectives" Darien said getting up and held out his hand for Serena to shake.

Serena groaned he hated how he was acting so nice when he was such an idiot deep under. Serena gave him a fake smile and shook his hand and then turned around to Andrew. "I'm so sorry for lashing out like that I'm not usually like that, it's been great meeting you today Mr. Coy." Serena said shaking Andrew's hand. Andrew just shook his head, surely he never though Serena was that hot tempered and he had never seen his boss and best friend act like a kid. 'Hmmm…they say they hate each other, but from the looks of it, it looks more as if they have the hots for each other but are denying it.' Andrew thought to himself as he walked out of the conference room. Darien turned around and gave Serena one last look before walking out. 'Geez she's hot! Ahhh she's even better today, with that skirt…ahh those long legs…well blonde bunny can't wait to work with you tomorrow.' Darien thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Andrew and Darien walked into the elevator and got in and pressed B2 for the car park. "Dude I've never seen you act so much like a kid" Andrew said laughing. Darien smiled "Neither have I, but when I see her I just can't stop myself from teasing her" Andrew stopped laughing and looked at Darien. "You can't stop yourself from teasing her? Hmm... You know what they say Dare? Teasing is one of the most immature ways of flirting." Darien frowned. "Dude don't tell me you think I was flirting with that rude and hot tempered bombshell up there!" Darien said defensively. "Say what you want bro!" Andrew said giving Darien a wink before walking to his car. Darien just chuckled and got into his car. 'Whatever, as if I'd like her and I was flirting with her, sure she's hot and everything and those long legs but no way was I flirting with her.' Darien thought to himself as he started his car and began to drive back to his office.

Darien Shield the only son of Richard and Rosanna Shield, they were a wealthy and prestige family. Darien's life had been pretty normal living with his parents in a mansion in California. But everything fell apart when his parent died on his 8th birthday, Darien's parents and Darien had hopped in the car and was driving to the Zoo when a truck suddenly appeared flipped the car Darien and his parents were in. His parents died instantly and Darien was the only to survive the accident, since then his grand father had taken care of him. Since his parents death Darien had become very distant to everyone and wouldn't let anyone get close to him. Darien graduated from UCC (Sorry I don't know the Uni's in America I think it's UCC or was it UCCA?) with a double degree a Bachelor of Commerce and Bachelor of Medicine. Darien had always wanted to become a doctor, however, because of his grandfather Darien decided to come and look after the family business. Now to the girl business, Darien had always been very popular throughout high school and university, he always had girls chasing after him but he never really had any interest in them. Sure he had had a few girlfriends but none of them were serious relationships. So know he was interested in Serena would anything happen between them? Well hehe the only reason for you for find out is to keep reading! Thank you!

Back to Serena, once Darien and Andrew left Serena stormed back into her room and sat down in her back. "AHHHH!" Serena yelled, she was sooooo angry she couldn't remember the last time she was so ANGRY! "AHHH THAT IDIOT! I want him DEAD! DEAD!" Serena screamed. Molly knocked on the door and then came in and smiled at Serena. "You okay Serena?" Serena looked up and took a deep breathe. "Yeah…I'm fine! JUST FINE! I just want to eat someone ALIVE! Tell me why I accepted to work with that idiot?" Serena continued to yell. Molly laughed she had been working with Serena for a while but she had never seen her lose her cool like that, she was always calm and polite. "Serena is there any special reason why you are so angry?" Molly asked. Serena shot her head up and glared at Molly. "What SPECIAL reason! There's NO special reason there's only one reason and that is HE'S A MORON!" Molly laughed. "Serena I've been working for you for the past 2 years and I've never seen you act like that, are you sure you well…don't like him? Cause you know what people say…teasing and acting as if you hate each other is an immature gestures of you liking that person." Molly said with a grin. Serena gaped. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MOLLY! OMG TRUST ME I WOULD NEVER EVER LIKE THAT MORON! AHHHH! My stomach hurts now after all that screaming and I haven't had breakfast yet!" Serena screamed putting her hand on her stomach. "Oh my Serena you still haven't had breakfast, let me go and buy you a sandwich." Molly offered. Serena gave Molly a small nod "Yeah that would be good thanks, just get me a Salad Sandwich and a cup of black coffee." Molly nodded and then walked out. Serena laid her head back and closed her eyes. 'The last thing I need to hear is I have the freaking hots for that idiot!' Serena thought angrily to herself.

So that was it what is going to happen tomorrow when Serena and Darien work together? Please read the next chapter to find out:D And I'm so sorry for not putting much space between the chapters last chapter! SO SORRY! I hope I've done better now SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Serena groaned it was her alarm clock again and she knew it was time for her to get up and go over to D&D and meet up with Darien Shield. "I don't want to see that BLOODY MORON!" Serena yelled. Lucky heard Serena yell and quickly jumped up on the bed and looked at Serena. Serena laughed. "Yes Lucky I know I have to go to work…" Serena said giving Lucky a big hug before letting go and getting out of bed. Serena walked into the bathroom and took a long and relaxing shower, she needed the shower to wake her up and get her through the long day ahead of her. Serena got out of the shower and walked to her wardrobe and chose a crème color jacket which had a matching pair of pants. Serena then grabbed one of her favorite Burberry white shirt and got dressed. She then did her usual make up and looked at her watch "CRAP!" Serena said out loud she was going to be late again it was already five to nine. 'Why didn't I get up earlier?' Serena thought angrily to herself as she walked out and rushed to her car and drove to D&D.

"That means I have to skip breakfast AGAIN!" Serena groaned as she got out of her car and walked up to D&D's office. In the elevator Serena sighed she didn't know why and what she was doing there, she didn't want to be here she was in no mood to talk to that moron! Angrily she walked into the office and gave the secretary a small smile. "Good morning I'm here to see Mr. Shield I have an appointment with him." The secretary gave Serena a big smile and then stood up. "You must be Ms. Tsukino, I'm Ruby Mr. Shield is waiting for you in his office." Ruby said with a smile as she led the way to Darien's office. "This is Sandy, Mr. Shield's secretary she'd be able to help you from here." Serena gave Ruby a polite smile and then gave Sandy a small smile. "Oh you must be Ms. Tsukino, you're late that's not the way to go, Mr. Shield hates people being late." Sandy said sternly. Serena started to feel anger build up in her. 'What the hell! This so what 'secretary' is telling me of! What the!' Serena took a deep breathe. "I'm so sorry for being late, I was held up by traffic, is Mr. Shield ready to see me?" Serena asked a bit impatiently.

Sandy made a clicking noise mumbled "So impatient" underneath her breathe. "Come in" Serena heard a male voice say. She knew it was going to be a long morning. Sandy opened the door and smiled at Darien, "The blonde bunny you were talking about yesterday is here." Sandy announces motioning Serena to walk in. 'Blonde bunny? WTF! I'm not a freaking bunny! Calm Serena CALM!' Serena sighed then walked in and gave Darien a fake smile. "Good morning Mr. Shield, I'm sorry for being so late, I was held up by traffic." Serena said politely. Darien smirked. "Well I'm sure Sandy here has already told you off that I don't particularly like people being late and considering the fact that you are 10 minutes late, but that's okay since I was so late yesterday I guess we're even then blonde bunny" Serena immediately glared at Darien. "Excuse Mr. Shield but why are you calling me 'Blonde Bunny' first of all, so what if I'm blonde you don't need to remind me every three second, secondly I am NOT a bunny so I'd much prefer if you called me Ms. Tsukino." Serena said feeling her face go red. Darien chuckled and then stood up and walked over to Serena and looking straight into her eye. "So why can't I call you Serena?" Darien said in a husky voice stealing a glance at what Serena was wearing. He personally preferred the skirt which showed off Serena's long legs but he still liked what she wore, especially the white shirt which gave him a good view of her chest as he was so much taller than her. Serena stared into Darien's eyes and it was then that she realized he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She swallowed and then took a step back.

"So why don't we talk about business, where do you want to start?" Serena asked sitting down on the couch and opened her briefcase. 'Why is my heart beating so much? I must be crazy!' Serena thought to herself. Darien grinned he knew she felt something for him. 'Like usual and just like the other girls they all fall me instantly, but they say they don't always playing hard to get.' Darien thought to himself. Hmmm…talk about big ego . Serena grabbed the proposal and started explaining the marketing plans she had designed for D&D to help them gain a larger Market Share. Darien sat down and stared at Serena as she started to explain everything, but he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, instead he was being paying attention to her, the way she talked, the way she breathed and the way batted her eye lashes and licked her lips unconsciously.

In the beginning, she wanted to ignore him and just continued with what she was doing and just get this over and done with and then go back and grab something to eat, she was starving. After 15 minutes of talking and Darien doing nothing but staring at him, Serena started to feel very agitated. 'This moron he tells me off for being late and then what does he do? He just sits there staring at me MORON!' Finally after a while Serena had had enough she closed her file and slammed it on the coffee table. It startled Darien and he looked at Serena with a goofy grin on his face. Serena was about to explode, she was ugly, tired and just wanted to go back to her office and not have to put up with this idiot. "MR. SHIELD so what do you think of the proposal is there anything you'd like to add or change?" Serena asked in a very annoyed tone. Darien smirked. "I would if you'd speak a bit slower and could you please concentrate more, because you were talking so quick and you didn't seem very concentrated so I didn't understand what you were trying to say, could you please repeat what you said?" Serena's eye widened. 'What the hell! This moron had just wasted nearly half an hour of my time! And now he wants me to repeat it! I wasn't concentrating he's the one who's not concentrating!' Serena closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breathe before glaring at Darien and then said through clenched teeth "Sure…" Serena began repeating what she had just said but after around five minutes, Serena was about to explode. Here he asks her to repeat everything she had just said but he's not even paying attention. 'That's it!' Serena thought as she stood up and slammed the file into Darien's chest and then glared at him. "That's it! Mr. Shield since you seem a bit occupied I'm not going to waste any more of your time, please have a look at the proposal when you have time and contact me if you any ideas about it. Well, thanks for having me here today see you" Serena said in a monotone grabbing her suitcase. Darien laughed; he had never seen a girl like her before, so short tempered. "Why what's the matter Ms. Tsukino." Darien said grabbing Serena's arm not letting her go. Serena couldn't stand it. "I HAVE BEEN AS PATIENT AS I CAN WITH YOU! Okay so I got here late big deal you were so late yesterday, so I start telling you about the proposal and you do NOTHING but stare at me! I don't care for whatever reason you were staring at me fine I ignore. You then tell me to freaking REPEAT everything EVERYTHING I just said to you! Look if you aren't interested in doing business together that's fine just don't WASTE my time!" Serena yelled out of breathe when she finished. Darien just stood there watching Serena have another outburst, he was loving every second of it, and he loved seeing her get all angry and yell at him.

After regaining her composure she glared at Darien and then said "Let go of…" That was when a big growl erupted from Serena stomach, she immediately turned beetroot, while Darien was sitting there holding onto his stomach as he couldn't stop laughing. Serena had hardly been this embarrassed 'What do I do now? This is SO embarrassing!' After a few moments of uncontrollable laughter Darien was finally able to talk while trying to stop laughing. "So Ms. Tsukino I see you must be so hungry" Serena turned beetroot and then turned around. "What! Haven't you ever seen someone hungry!" Darien began laughing again. Serena bit her lip and then turned around. "YOU SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING! WANKER! It's all your fault that I'm so hungry! I was rushing over here so I didn't have the time to have breakfast! You see unlike someone else I'm very serious about my job!" Serena exclaimed. Darien took a few breathes before he could talk again. "Okay Blonde Bunny, why don't I buy you breakfast and then we could talk about work and other things." Darien said standing up and lazily put his arm over Serena's shoulder. Serena shrugged his arm off and took a few steps away from him. "No thanks, Mr. Arrogant I don't want to have breakfast with you." Serena took a step forward and pointed a finger at Darien. "Look MORON I don't care if you have woman throwing themselves at you just to have breakfast with you and then sleep with you. I have told you before I am NOT one of those sluts! So save the sweet talk and charm for someone else!" Serena then glared at Darien for the last time before storming out of his office.

Darien couldn't stop laughing after Serena had left, Sandy couldn't help but open the door and glared at her manager. "So what are you laughing at?" Sandy asked. Darien looked up at his secretary slash cousin and smiled. "Oh nothing, just didn't think someone could look be so cute when they were so annoyed." Sandy smiled. "Hmmm…does that mean someone's falling in love?" Darien smirked. "Well, I'm not so sure, but anything could happen." Sandy laughed. "Geez, Darien it's so obvious that you want her, anyways, I'm hungry now but I'm going out for lunch oh and I won't be back till around 3 so see you!" Sandy said with a smile as she walked out and grabbed her bag. Darien shook his head, if it wasn't because Sandy was his cousin he would've sacked her ages ago, sure she did her job but at the same time she slacked off heaps.

Serena stormed into her office and then slammed the door; Molly had never really seen Serena that angry and didn't want to bother her.

Beep. "Molly, I don't want to see or talk to anyone!" Serena said through the intercom. "Sure thing, but Serena are you okay?" Molly asked. Serena didn't even bother replying she was sooooo pissed off it wasn't funny. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Serena groaned. "I don't want to see anyone MOLLY!" Serena yelled. The person behind the door laughed and then opened the door. "Oh… so you don't love me anymore?" The man asked with a big smile. Serena looked up and her face immediately brightened. "Seiya! What are you doing here?" Serena said running over to Seiya and jumping on him. Seiya laughed, and returned the hug. "Well, missed you, my favorite girl." Serena rested her head on Seiya's chest and relaxed for a moment. Anyone who saw Seiya and Serena the way they were, would've guessed they were a couple, and no doubt would they make a fine couple but…unfortunately Seiya is gay and had no interested in woman. "So why are you so cranky today? That time of the month?" Seiya asked. Serena shook her head and let go of Seiya and sat down on the couch. "NO! AHHH don't even get my started! Have you heard of Darien Shield?" Seiya placed himself next to Serena and placed his arm around her. "Isn't he the CEO of D&D? I heard he's pretty hot and gentleman" Seiya replied wriggling his eyebrows. "OMG! Do NOT tell me he's hot and is a gentleman, I want to kill him every time I see him! He is the biggest moron I have ever seen!" After telling what everything had happened between Darien and her, Seiya chuckled. "Sere I haven't seen you so angry for so long, but you want to know the truth?" Serena looked at Seiya confused. "Well to tell you the truth I think you have feelings for him" Seiya said with a grin on his face. Serena pulled away from Seiya and then glared at him. "WHAT FEELNGS! Yeah feelings such as hatred!" Seiya shook his head. "Serena you may not feel it but... from what you've told me and the way you've been acting I seriously think you have feelings for him." Serena shot up and screamed "I DO NOT FREAKING LIKE DARIEN SHIELDS!" Seiya was taken back by the way Serena reacted and that was when he was determined Serena had feelings for Darien. "Look Sere you can be in denial but don't say I never told you, anyways, let's go and grab something to eat, let me guess you skipped breaky again?" Serena blushed. "How did you know?" Seiya smiled. "I know everything come on, let's go!" Seiya said grabbing Serena's hand and leading her out.

Thanks a lot everyone for the reviews! And I'm still SO SORRY for not being able to make it better, and I'd love to double space it but I'd like to ask how I do that? Cause, I double spaced it in Word but when I upload it, it doesn't work please help! Once again I'd like to apologize SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After having lunch with Seiya, Serena headed back to the office and continued doing the work she left behind.

Beep… Beep…

"Serena, you've got a phone call." Molly said through the intercom.

Serena yawned and replied. "Who's it from?"

"Serena groaned making Molly laugh.

"Sure…" Serena said as she took a deep breath before picking the phone up.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shield how may I help you? I assume you've read the proposal." Serena said in her fake and professional voice.

Darien chuckled. "I'm amazed by your ability to be so professional Ms. Tsukino."  
Serena rolled her eyes. "So how may I help you?"

"Oh you want to be straight forward now?" Darien asked.

Serena clenched her teeth. "I'm sorry to be blunt but I'm rather busy at the moment so if there isn't anything I can help you, would you like to book a time with my secretary and I'd come and see you sometime?" Serena asked starting to feel annoyed.

Darien laughed. "I just love it how you can switch from being so 'professional' and 'polite' to so being so 'hot-tempered' and 'bitchy'"

Serena was about to scream but she decided to calm down and not lose her cool again. "So MR. SHIELD can I help you?"  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Well yes you can, as you've guessed I have looked at that proposal and I'm happy with it but I'd like to talk to you about the commercial section of the marketing plan. I'll meet you at my office at 11am tomorrow, and I'd prefer it if you had breakfast this time."

Serena immediately blushed, instantly remembering what had happened at his office. "Sure thing it sounds good Mr. Shield, I'll see you tomorrow at 11, I'm terribly sorry for what happened today. I assure you it won't happen again." Serena said blushing furiously.

Darien smiled. "Okay then well I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Sure see you then good bye!" Serena said politely and hung up.

Sighing Serena finished her work and packed up to go home, when she got home she did the usual things, fed Lucky, got changed, called takeaway (she chose Pizza Hut today) and then decided to sit down in front of her 42inch Sony LCD TV with a tub of Cookies and Cream ice-cream in her hand. She was too stressed and tired today, with everything that had happened this morning at Darien's office. Thank god Seiya decided to pay her a visit if not she would've gone crazy and thrown things around in her room. 'Sigh…why does Seiya HAVE to be GAY! How good would it be if he wasn't? I mean…even though I am anti-male and I don't particularly want to have a relationship with a male, but still I think Seiya's an exception… But I guess…people say Gay men are the best men around…SIGH…' Serena thought to herself as she dug into her ice-cream tub.

After eating nearly three quarters of the ice-cream, Serena looked at the time and decided it was time for her to go to bed. After taking her make up off and making herself comfortable in bed, she slowly began to doze off.

Everything was fine until around 4AM when Serena began feeling sharp pains in her stomach. Serena quickly rushed into the bedroom and went to the toilet, she could feel her stomach making all sorts of weird sounds and pain. She didn't know why she had such bad stomach acts and serious diarrhea and then suddenly it all mad sense… all that ice-cream she ate. 'When did I buy that ice-cream? Oh SHIT! It must've been off! I bought it ages ago and just left it in the fridge damn it!' Serena thought to herself as she went to the toilet for the sixth time. 'This is bad…how am I going to go to work when I feel like shit…and it's already 7AM and I've had hardly any sleep…' Serena thought as she finally laid back in bed and closed her eyes.

It was nearly 10 o'clock when Serena heard her mobile ring, Serena groaned. But then knew it was probably from work asking why she wasn't at work. Serena was right it was Molly who called; she was starting to get worried as even though it was normal for Serena to be late, but she always had a ten minute rule, she would never be more than 10 minutes late. Serena finally answered after the 7th ring, "Hello…?" Serena asked she was so tired. "Serena! Are you okay? You don't sound that great!" Serena groaned before replying. "Yeah…I'm okay, I just had some ice-cream that was off…" Molly gasped. "OMG! Do you want to go to the doctors?" Molly asked. "No thanks I'm fine but I won't be coming in today so please ask Ronald to look after the office and make sure no one slacks off" Serena said feeling her stomach hurt again. Molly shook her head, no matter how sick Serena was she was always so serious about her work and was always so responsible. "Sure thing that's not a problem don't worry about the office we'll be fine, but would you like me to cancel or reschedule your appointment with Mr. Shield today at 11?" Molly asked still concerned. "Crap!" Serena said underneath her breathe. "No it's okay, I have to go to his appointment, I'll be fine, but I'll be heading home as soon I'm done their." Serena said driving to get up. "You sure? I'm sure he wont mind if…" Serena cut Molly off. "No it's really okay Molly, thanks anyway, I've gotta head off now, see you tomorrow. Bye!" Serena said and then hung up not even giving Molly the chance to say anything else. Molly just sighed, she was use to her boss by now, and she was always so independent and never wanted to rely on anyone. Serena had a quick shower, got dressed in a simple black suit, grabbed a bottle of water and was off to D&D. Serena didn't even bother putting any make up on today, she was exhausted, she just couldn't be bothered. After being so sick last night, Serena had lost all appetite and didn't want to eat anything.

'That moron better not annoy me today when I'm feeling like shit!' Serena thought to herself as she got out of her car and into the elevator to D&D. Serena pushed through the glass doors and gave Ruby a small nod. "Hi Ms. Tsukino nice to see you again! Mr. Shield's…" Serena didn't even wait for her to finish she just gave her a small smile and then walked straight in and walked over to Sandy's desk. Sandy was filing her nails when Serena appeared in front of her. "Oh so you're here, well…well… well… you're late again…but…" Serena rolled her eyes and cut her off. "Is Mr. Shield's in there please?" Sandy was a bit taken aback by Serena's attitude she was normally really polite but today she sounded a bit cranky. It was then Sandy realized Serena had no make up on, she looked pale and she looked really exhausted. "Yeah he's inside, come this way." Sandy said as she knocked on the door and then opened. "Darien, Ms. Tsukino's here…" Sandy said pointing to the sick and worn out Serena, who was standing next to her. Darien smirked and then said. "Please come in." Serena walked past Sandy and then looked up at Darien and gave him the best smile she could muster. "Nice to see you, Mr. Shield once again I would like to apologize for being late." Serena said in a weak voice and offering her hand to Darien, accepted her hand and shook it gently, he also noticed the change in her voice and how she looked very pale and fatigue. He was going to make another one of his witty comments but decided not to as he knew Serena wasn't feeling right and was probably sick. "Um…Se…Ms. Tsukino are you feeling okay? You look a little pale?" Darien asked worried. Serena gave him a small nod and then replied, "Yes I'm fine, I'm just not feeling very well, but don't worry it wont affect my work, so would you like to start now?" Serena said as she said down on his coach and began getting her laptop and files out of her brief case. Darien wanted to ask more but sensed she wasn't feeling comfortably so decided to sit down and get some work done before he asked anything else.

They began to work and in the beginning they seemed to be able to work with each other peacefully without jumping into each others throats until… "So I believe we could better market and promote your firm's clothing products if we conducted more fashion shows to introduce the new brand Amour into the market. I personally think we should focus on more the female line first and slowly introduce the male line of this new brand later on." Serena said resting her head back she was starting to feel even worse, skipping breakfast again really wasn't helping. "I think having more fashion show's is a great idea but I don't' really think we need to separate the female and male line, I think we should do them together and create an image that many young couples like choosing this brand and that your boyfriend and you can shop at the same shop." Serena took a deep breathe and then focused again, "I understand what you mean, but Mr. Shield you must understand most males don't notice new brands therefore, it would be better if you introduce the new brand to females first and then later on introduce the male line because by then males would have heard of the brand Amour before." Serena argued. "But as a male I go shopping and I notice new brands so if my female friend said she got a top from this brand I may ask if there's a male line, if she's able to tell me instantly I'll be able to check it out and see if I like the clothes." Serena sighed. "Once again I understand why you would think that but I personally still believe it would be better if you introduce the female line first." Serena said firmly. Darien chuckled 'Geez she's always so serious.' Darien thought to himself. "Ms. Tsukino have you ever been in love before?" Serena head immediately shot up and glared at Darien. "What has this gotta do with anything?" Darien smirked. "That's the point, you've never been in love you won't understand the joy of being able to go shopping with your boyfriend and girlfriend in the same shop and choosing different tops of each other, this makes shopping a lot more enjoyable for us men." Darien replied. Serena felt the anger bolted in her begin to explode, she stood up and glared at Darien "First of all, I don't get how if I've ever been in love has ANYTHING to do with this, secondly, I'd prefer it if you didn't assume anything MR. SHIELD. As if you'd know if I've ever been in love before! Okay fine, if you want to introduce both lines at the same time and use that stupid 'lovey dovey couple' idea as the main concept that's fine! I was only giving YOU my professional advice!" Serena yelled. Darien was once again amazed at everything she had just screamed at him. "Ah! Ha! So you ARE that blonde bunny, I was wondering why you were so quiet today." Darien said with a smirk on his face.

Serena took a deep breathe trying to calm herself down, she then shook her head a little as she felt her vision beginning to blur. Before she knew it she fainted and landed on the floor. "SERENA!" Darien roared as he rushed to her side to see if she was okay. "SERENA! ANSWER ME! SERENA!" Darien continued to yell as he pat her face gently, but nothing worked Serena was still unconscious. "SANDY! SANDY! GET IN HERE!" Darien screamed lifting Serena up bridal style. Sandy immediately opened the door and ran in and let out a little scream when she saw Darien carrying Serena. "What happened?" Sandy asked. "I don't know but I've gotta take Serena to the hospital, call Andrew tell him I'm gonna be outta the office today tell him to take over me!" Darien said as he rushed of his room and office with the unconscious Serena in his arms.

It's from Darien Shield from D&D." Molly replied.

Darien got to his car and gently placed Serena in the seat next to him; he then took his jacket off and placed it on Serena. Darien then sped all the way to the closest hospital he could find St. Jeffery Hospital. Darien carried Serena into the Emergency department and yelled for a doctor to come and have a look at her. "What happened?" A nurse asked rushing over to Darien and began looking at Serena. "I don't know, she's been looking pale all morning and suddenly she fainted." Darien explained places Serena gently on a hospital bed not letting go of her hand. "Don't worry we'll take care of her, why don't you go to the reception over their and fill in the forms, you're her boyfriend right?" The nurse asked pushing Serena into the emergency operating room. Darien blushed "Actually, I'm not…we just work together." The nurse smiled, "Really? Seeing you so worried I thought you were her boyfriend, well not to worry she'll be fine" The nurse said before turning around and disappearing behind the curtains. Darien was still in shock for a few seconds before walking over to the reception desk and filling out a few things. When he looked at the sheet that he had to fill out, he frowned. 'Crap… how am I supposed to answer all these questions when I hardly know her… oh yeah! I should probably contact her family or something.' Darien grabbed Serena's purse that was in next to him and grabbed her mobile phone. He looked through her contacts and found a number which was tagged as 'Dad' he pressed and decided to call him,

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" A man answered.

Darien cleared his voice before speaking. "Good afternoon, I assume you must be Mr. Tsukino, I'm Darien Shield a friend of your daughter Serena Tsukino and she is currently at the hospital because she fainted around 20 minutes ago." Darien said slowly trying not to make him too worried.

"Oh my god! My poor baby! Where is she? Is she alright?" Serena's father quickly asked as he grabbed his jacket ready to drive over to see Serena.

"She's fine at the moment, don't really know what's wrong yet but the doctors are examining her." Darien said as the nurse motioned him to follow her.

"Oh that's good, so which hospital is she?"

Darien gave the nurse a nod and grabs his things and stood him. "We're at the St. Jeffery Hospital, okay sure thing Mr. Tsukino, no no it was no trouble at all, we'll see you when you get here." Darien quickly said as he hung up and jogged to follow the nurse who was pushing Serena.

The nurse pushed Serena into a small room and smiled at Darien. "You don't have to frown like that, don't worry she's fine, she must've ate something that was bad because she has food poisoning and because she hadn't been eating or drinking she's dehydrated. But she'd need to stay here tonight just so we can keep an eye on her, but as long as she gets enough rest and fluids then she'd be fine." The nurse said giving Darien a wink before walking out and closing the door behind her. Darien sighed 'Thank god you're okay!' he thought to himself as he sat down in a chair next to Serena's bed and looked at her. His heart immediately softened, the usually strong and hot tempered looked so peaceful just like an angel. Darien brushed away some hair on Serena's face and smiled at her. 'My blonde angel…' Darien thought to himself when he heard someone open the door. "Serena!" A middle aged man ran in the door and rushed over to Serena's bedside. Darien immediately stood up and walked over to Mr. Tsukino. "You must be Mr. Tsukino, I am Darien Shield, don't worry Serena's fine she ate something that was off and had food poisoning but the doctor said she's fine now but she's going to have to stay here tonight." Mr. Tsukino let go of Serena's hand and turned to face Darien. "Oh so you are Darien Shield, thank you so much for looking after my daughter…hold on are you two going out?" Mr. Tsukino asked eyeing Darien skeptically. Darien chuckled, "No we're just friends actually we're working together on a project at the moment." Darien replied with a smile.

"Oh…I see, well thanks anyway," Mr. Tsukino took a deep breathe before continuing "I always worry about her, but she never listens to me…asked to come to my Law Firm she refused, come live with me she refused, sigh… don't know what to do with her sometimes."

Darien didn't really know how to react for a second as he didn't know Mr. Tsukino would get so emotional, but from what he said; Darien could sense his relationship with Serena wasn't that great.

While Darien and Mr. Tsukino were chatting a way, Serena slowly became conscious again and opened her eyes slowly. Darien noticed this and immediately turned around and walked over to Serena. Serena blinked a few times before her eyes focused and she noticed she wasn't where she last remembered. "Where am I?" Darien smiled at Serena. "You're at the hospital, you don't remember?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head trying to sit up.

"You fainted after screaming at me, the doctor said you have food poisoning and because you haven't been eating or drinking you were dehydrated so you fainted, they say you have to say here tonight but after that you'll be fine." Darien said giving Serena a hand and putting a pillow behind her to help support. Serena was still trying to register everything was going into her brain at the same time. Mr. Tsukino who was standing behind Darien smiled, 'I like this young man, I wonder if Serena would like him…'

Mr. Tsukino then walked up and smiled at Serena. "How's my princess feeling? How many times have I told you LOOK before you put things in your mouth!" Mr. Tsukino said. Serena's head immediately shot up when she heard of her father's voice, "What are you doing here?" Mr. Tsukino winced at how cold Serena was to her. But he couldn't blame her after everything he had done to her, he wasn't a good father and he knew it. When he was younger he was always busy working, he was never at home and never spent time with Serena nor her mother. He never went to school to pick her up, never took her to the park he didn't even attend her graduation. And in the end, he had an affair with his personal assistant, however, after the divorce with Serena's mother and seeing her hatred towards him, he finally understood what he had done to hurt them and he regretted it ever since. "Serena, that isn't the way you should talk to me! I'm your father!" Mr. Tsukino said starting to be a bit upset. "Don't even start with that 'I'm your father' talk; you have never been a proper father!" Serena replied glaring at him. Darien who was standing a few steps behind them frowned, he didn't know what he should do, one side of him didn't want to get in the middle of their family problems but the other side of him knew Serena shouldn't be getting so upset and emotional when she's sick. But after a while of self debating he decided to keep quiet for a little longer before he said anything.

"Look dad I'm fine now so go back to your office and do ALL the work you always have to do and of cause go back to you 'personal assistant'" Serena said looking away. "Serena! Would you not talk to me like that, and you shouldn't call Beryl my personal assistant, she's my wife now your step-mother pay her some respect." Mr. Tsukino roared beginning to feel very angry. Serena didn't say anything back but she could feel anger starting to bubble inside her, she hated Beryl, she wasn't much older than Serena and always acted nice in front of her father and once he turned his back she'll be all bitchy.

Darien then sensed it was his cue to say something, "Mr. Tsukino why don't you head back first? I'm sure Serena's a feeling a lot better." Darien said with a big smile, hoping that would lighten things a little. Mr. Tsukino forced a smile, "I guess you're right I should really get back to work…Darien please take care of Serena for me. Serena made a disgusted face, "I'm very capable of looking after myself!" Serena said crossing her arms across her chest. Darien chuckled "Don't worry Mr. Tsukino I'll look after Serena." Darien then turned around and stuck his tongue out at Serena, which made her smile. Mr. Tsukino smiled at Darien and turned to Serena. "I'm going to go now…look after yourself and come home for dinner some time…you sure you…" Serena immediately cut him off. "NO! I do NOT want to move in and LIVE with you or Beryl!" Mr. Tsukino shook his head as he opened the door "Take care, I'll call you later." Serena didn't say anything she just looked out the window.

Darien walked out with Mr. Tsukino and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry Darien; you had to see us argue like that…" Mr. Tsukino said shaking his head. "Oh that's okay I understand all families have their arguments from time to time." Darien said smiling. Mr. Tsukino forced a smile, "But you see our arguments are from time to time, they're on going ones…I know I haven't been a good father but…I really want Serena to understand I want to make up for what I've done in the past…if she'd only listen…" Mr. Tsukino explained sorrow written all over his face. Darien placed his hand on Mr. Tsukino's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure Serena will one day understand trust me." Mr. Tsukino forcefully smiled and then said "Well I better be off, please take good care of her for me, oh and Darien I know you have feelings for Serena and I like you but…it's going to be hard to make Serena express her feelings, even though she appears to be very independent and strong…but deep under she's still a young, naïve and fragile girl who puts walls around her to protect herself from being hurt." Darien didn't know how to react because he never thought Mr. Tsukino would say something like that to him. "I understand, but I want you to know Mr. Tsukino I would never hurt Serena…even though I haven't met her for very long nor have I really gotten the chance to get to know her…she's very special to me so please trust me I wont hurt her." Darien said sincerely. Mr. Tsukino smiled "That's good, we'll it was nice meeting you, see you next time." Darien smiled back and shook Mr. Tsukino's hand and watched him walk away. 'I wonder why Serena's relationship with Mr. Tsukino's so bad?' Darien thought to himself, before opening the door and walking back in.

"He's gone?" Serena asked looking at Darien as he walked in. Darien nodded and sat down next to Serena. Slowly an awkward atmosphere come back, neither of them spoke or said anything. After a while, Darien decided to break the ice, "So how are you feeling?" Serena nodded and then replied "Better". Darien then asked "You were sick this morning weren't you?" Serena rolled her eyes, "Yeah and?" Darien frowned "Why did you come to our appointment you could've rescheduled it? You should rest and go to the doctors if you're feeling sick." Darien yelled. Serena was starting to feel anger again, she wasn't in the mood to be lectured by this moron, she was still feeling sick and she had just seen her father, every time she saw her father she'd be in a bad mood. "What has it gotta do with you? And besides I only went to your office because I wanted to be 'responsible' and prove to you that even though I am blonde and according to you I have some sort of klutzy gene I'm still very serious about my work! So don't come around lecturing me!" Serena yelled back.

Darien lowered his head it was true he had said something like that to her before, and he was partially responsible for what happened to Serena as he forced her not to be late and he agitated her which was probably why she fainted. But still it wasn't all his fault, it was common sense for people not to go to work when their sick! "Well it's common sense! When people are sick they don't go to work and see that goes to prove that you do have that klutzy gene!" Darien retorted. 'That's it!" Serena thought. "Okay! So what if I AM klutzy what's it gotta do with you? Who do you think you are? So what if I go to work when I'm sick and I faint it's got NOTHING to do with you!" Serena yelled. Darien felt a tinge of hurt when Serena said 'It's got nothing to do with you!' "It's got a LOT to do with me! Do you know how dangerous it is when you go around to different places when you're sick! What if you faint or feel dizzy when you're driving or when you're walking down stairs!" Darien screamed standing up and staring at Serena. Serena didn't think he'd react like that and was shocked by his reaction, 'It's got a LOT to do with me! What does he mean by that? Ahh this guy NO all straight guys are confusing! He constantly teases the crap outta me and now he's all nice and worried what the! But…I guess he is kinda right…and he did save me and the nurse said he carried me in…' Serena thought to herself and she avoided Darien's gaze.

After a few moments of silence Serena whispered "Thanks…" Darien's eyes widened and he sat back down and smirked. "Did I hear you say? 'Thanks? I wasn't dreaming the almighty Serena Tsukino actually said THANKS!" Darien exaggerated. Serena blushed "What! I'm usually pretty nice…you're the one who constantly teases me!" Darien grinned "Well, I'll be nicer to you from now on would you be nicer to me?" Serena smiled and nodded. "You smiled! You smiled! You know you look so much better when you're not in your 'business mode' and when you just smile like before." Serena blushed again. "Hush, I don't like smiling at morons like you!" Serena said. Darien laughed "That's new I'm a moron now? Last time you called me a let me quote 'AHHH you are one of the most arrogant and egotistical man I have ever met in my life!' wow I'm impressed I'm no longer a man I'm now a moron! WOO HOO!" This time it was Serena who laughed Darien and Serena then looked at each other and smiled.

They continued to chat and bicker for a little longer before it Darien had to leave as visiting times finish at 9pm. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow at 10am, your car's still at my office." Darien said grabbing his things. Serena gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks." Darien smiled back, "That's fine have a good rest and oh I've put my number in your phones it's in speed dial number 3 call me if you need anything, call me anyway if you don't want anything" Darien said winking at Serena as he placed her mobile phone on the cabinet next to Serena. Serena blushed 'Speed dial what the!' She thought to herself. "Okay then…" Darien gave Serena one last smile before opening the door and disappearing behind the door. Serena sighed she didn't know why but you felt a weird feeling about Darien. 'I guess he's not too bad after all…and he is kinda hot but… ahhh…I'm not going to like him, I'm never going to go out with anyone! NEVER!' Serena thought to herself as she felt sleep slowly overtaking her.

What would happen next? Please continue reading! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Darien had got to the hospital early decided to buy a bunch of flowers for Serena before heading up to her room. When he got to Serena's room he gently knocked on the door, but no one answered he then gently pushed open the door and walked in. He walked over to Serena's bed and found her sound asleep.

'Wow…she looks so peaceful…just like an angel…my angel.' Darien thought to himself as he brushed away a piece of hair from Serena's face.

Serena yawned, then slowly opened her eyes and found Darien staring at her with a smile on his face. Serena immediately jumped up and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked skeptically.

Darien laughed. "I said I was going to be here at 10am to take you home remember?"

Serena thought for a second before everything that happened yesterday came back to her. "Oh…sorry I forgot…shivers! It's 10:15 now! Sorry, I'll go and get ready now!" Serena said as she slowly got out of bed and rushed into the toilet.

Once in the toilet, Serena locked the door and sighed and looked into the mirror. 'Damn it! Why does he have to come now when I've just gotten up, haven't brushed my teeth and…I have NO make up on! AHH! Hold on…why the heck do I care anyways, he's just another player who arrogant…That's it! What am I thinking of? I'm anti-male! I can't like him! I CAN'T!' Serena thought to herself as she freshened up and changed into the clothes she wore yesterday. She then looked in her purse and cursed herself for forgetting to bring any make up apart from her beloved lip gloss. Sighing she applied the lip gloss and opened the door and gave a small smile.

Darien smiled back but felt a bit weird, 'Why is Serena acting so cold today? She was all happy and cheerful yesterday…' He thought to himself.

"You're gonna take me home right?" Serena asked.

Darien nodded, not sure what to say since Serena was acting so cold.  
Serena nodded grabbed her bag and headed towards the door and walked outside.  
Darien sighed. 'Why the heck is she all cold and bitchy today! Damn it! She was fine yesterday'

Darien and Serena got into Darien's car and silence fell upon them, no one said anything. Serena turned around and looked out of the window trying to avoid Darien. Darien kept his eyes on Serena, hoping she was going to say something and break the ice. He then sighed before turning the engine on and drove out of the hospital and headed to Serena's apartment. They continued to drive in silence. 'Ahhh…this is really annoying me! This silence…I don't get her…she was all fine and nice yesterday and now today she's the biggest bitch!' Darien thought to himself angry. "Turn right here." Serena suddenly said. "Right here?" Darien asked looking at Serena and smiling. "Yes." Darien frowned. 'Her answers are getting even shorter…' Serena continued to stare out of the window. 'Sigh…I don't know what to say to him… and especially following what happened yesterday, I'm usually the strong type of person, I had it when people see how weak I am!' Serena thought to herself.

They soon arrived, Serena's apartment. "It's a nice place you have there." Darien said. Serena gave Darien a small smile and nodded. "Thanks for all your help, sorry to have bothered you. I'll ring your secretary sometime next week and we'll organize another so we can finish discussing what we were talking about yesterday." Serena said sternly as she gave Darien another small nod and turned around. Darien was going to call her but she had already left and walked into the lobby. Darien was getting more and more annoyed. 'What the hell! So I helped her yesterday and now she's all bitchy! What the! That's it!' Darien parked his car in the visitor car park and rushed out of his car and walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me Mr. Who are you looking for?" A security guard asked. "Hi, I'm a friend of Serena Tsukino who just walked in a few minutes ago, could you please tell me which apartment she lives in? She left something in my car and I was going to give it to her." Darien lied giving the security guard a big smile. The guard looked at Darien skeptically and then gave him a small smile. "Ms. Tsukino lives on the 13th floor, just walk through and you'll see the lifts on the right." The guard said. Darien smiled and then thanked him. "Thanks a lot!" Darien then wondered off to the lifts and pressed number 13.

Serena got to her apartment and quickly unlocked the door and closed it behind her. Once she was inside, she let out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding. "AHHH!" Serena groaned. 'That idiot made me feel so uncomfortable in the car, he kept staring at me!' Serena thought to herself as she walked into her bedroom to get changed. When suddenly the doorbell rang. Serena groaned. 'Who is it?' Serena thought angrily as she walked over to the door and sighed before opening it.

Serena's mouth dropped when she saw Darien standing in front of her. "Err… Mr. Shield what are you doing…" Darien cut her off and pushed Serena back and pressed her against the wall. Serena was going to say something again but was too shocked because she didn't think Darien would react that way. "What…" Darien glared at Serena, which cut her off. Serena tried to wriggle and push Darien away, but it was too hard as he was much taller and stronger than her. "GET OFF ME!" Serena yelled. Darien kept glaring at Serena and wouldn't let her move. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Serena screamed still trying to push Darien off her. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! So you give people the image that you're some cold bitch, and then yesterday at the hospital I see you're soft side and I thought we were friends. THEN today, I come pick you up from the hospital you're back into your cold bitchy self! What the hell is wrong with you! Why do you have to put freaking barriers around everyone and yourself! WHY!" Darien yelled. Serena didn't know what to say, as she didn't expect Darien to react that way. "What has it got to do with you? Even if I am a cold bitch or not! I never asked you to take me to the hospital and I NEVER asked you to pick me up! This is who I am! I'm some cold bit…" Before Serena could say anything else, Darien had already crushed his lips on to Serena and kissed her passionately. Serena blinked for a few seconds, she couldn't quite get what was going on there. Serena tried to push Darien away, but the more she tried to push him away, the harder he kissed her. After a few seconds Serena stopped struggling, closed her eyes and started to respond, she didn't know why she did but she kissed him back. Darien smirked to himself. 'She's soooo damn sweet! I can't get enough of her damn it! She's a good kisser too.' Serena could feel Darien licking her bottom lip asking for permission for entry, that was when she realized what she was doing. 'OMG I'm kissing Darien Shield that idiot!' Serena opened her eyes and pulled away from Darien. Darien immediately knew Serena wanted to get away, but he forced her to stay in her position and looked her straight in the eye. That was when he realized tears started to form in her eyes. "Get out…" Serena said quietly looking down on the floor. Darien blinked then removed his hands off Serena shoulder. "I'm…Sorry…I didn't mean…" SLAP! Serena had raised her hand and slapped Darien across the face. "GET OUT!" Serena screamed. Darien sighed. He knew he had done the wrong thing and no matter what he said it wouldn't have made a difference. "I'm sorry…"Darien said as he opened the door and walked out.

Once he was out, Serena collapsed onto the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. "I hate men! I HATE MEN!" Serena screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I have been able to upload the next chapters, cause of Uni and other things sighhh! Sorry! SO SORRY! But today I've uploaded 2 chapters and hopefully even another chapter later on!

I hope you guys all enjoy it and please continue to support me!  
Review please!  
Love always,

Smile

Darien wondered down to his car and got in, he still didn't know why he lashed out at Serna like that, and why he suddenly kissed her. 'Why the heck did I just do that?' Darien thought to himself angrily as he punched his steering wheel. 'I knew I had feelings for her…but…I didn't think they were so strong!' Darien thought to himself. He took a deep breathe before heading off back to his office.

Serena could control the tears that were flowing down her face, she couldn't make herself be strong, she just wanted to cry, she couldn't remember the last time she let herself be so emotional and cry so freely. Since her father divorced her mother and since her first boyfriend cheated on her, she promised herself, she would never cry for a man ever again. In fact, she'd hold back the tears if she could. But this time she couldn't do it; she didn't even know why herself, the tears just continued to flow. After around half an hour of crying, Serena got up and decided to have a shower to clear her thoughts, her mind was going crazy and was still trying to digest everything that had just happened in the past hour. After having a long and relaxing shower, she decided she was just going to laze and relax today, she didn't want to do any work or do anything, she just wanted to give her mind a rest and just relax.

Darien, on the other hand, got to work and walked into his office. "Darien! Where the heck have you been? I've been picking up so many phone calls it's not funny!" Sandy said annoyed. Darien just gave Sandy a cold glare and walked into his office. Sandy was a bit taken aback by Darien's cold attitude towards her, she knew something was wrong. Sandy knocked on the door before opening it, something she rarely did. "Now Cuz what's the prob? You don't look that great, something on your mind?" Sandy asked concerned. Darien shook his head "Nah dun worry, it's nothing…"  
Sandy walked over to Darien and leaned against his desk. "Dude, I'm your cousin! We've grown up together would you just tell me what the freaking problem is? I hardly see you this down, only when you go to the cemetery to visit your parents." Sandy said.  
Darien sighed, it's true he's hardly this down, only when something really bad has happened to him or when he goes and visits his parents, does he feel this down. "Well…you know Serena?" Darien started telling Sandy what happened.  
Sandy couldn't control herself and burst out in laughter when Darien finished what he was saying. "HAHAHA Someone's in love!" She sang.  
Darien immediately blushed. "Would you keep your voice down? Damn it! I don't even know if it's love yet! I just know I care about her and stuff…but for heaven sake I don't even know if I even like her!" Darien exclaimed.  
Sandy controlled herself, and then gave Darien a pat on the shoulder, "Look Cuz, when have you been this SERIOUS about a girl before? You're usually the playboy type, the chicks throw themselves at you, but this time your actually going after Serena, AND hahaha you pretty much forced yourself onto her!" Sandy explained before bursting out into laughter again.

Darien groaned, he knew what Sandy was right, he never really 'goes after girls' they come to him…and apart from wanting Serena, he genuinely wants to take care of her.

"What should I do know…? I feel so bad…I mean I've never done that to someone, and I did say some pretty harsh things…" Darien said letting out a sigh. "Well the first thing you can do is ring her and apologize to her, if she doesn't answer leave her a message, if she doesn't reply I doubt she will send her flowers, just do everything you CAN to let her know you are really sorry and why you did that." Sandy said with a big grin on her face, she knew it was going to be hard for Darien as he's so self-righteous; he hated admitting he was wrong even though it was his fault.

"Why do I have to apologize when she's the one who was being a bitch!" Darien said crossing his arms across his chest. "Dare! If you don't apologize your probably not going to see her ever again, cause she'll want to avoid you…and from the looks of it, you don't just want a one night stand with her, you really do like her and have feelings for her so get over that big egos of yours and just go and apologize!" Sandy commanded.  
Darien sighed. "Fine…"  
Sandy smiled. "Good, well… now…my dear Cuz since you feel so much better, I'm going to go home now, Daniel's waiting for me! LOVE YOU! BYE!" Sandy quickly said as she ran out of Darien's office and grabbed her bag and headed home.  
Darien shook his head, once again if SHE wasn't his cousin, she would've been sacked ages ago! Darien relaxed into his chair and thought about everything that had happened and what Sandy just said. 'She does have a point, I did pretty much force myself onto her…and I did say some pretty harsh things…to her…so it's only right if she wanted to ignore me…but…why do I have to apologize…I mean…I should…but…. AHHH fine! What the heck I'll ring!' Darien thought to himself as he grabbed his mobile phone and pressed Serena's name.

His heart started to beat faster and faster as it rang each time…

Serena yawned when she heard her phone ring, 'Who the heck is it?' she thought annoyed as she walked over to her room, to get her phone which was on her dressing table. Serena looked at the caller ID and saw 'Darien Shield', she immediately groaned. "What does he want know…insult me another time!" Serena yelled, as she opened her draw and threw her mobile phone in before storming out. "He has guts to call me after what he did to me that bastard!" Serena screamed.

Darien on the other hand, was still waiting for Serena to answer, but in the end it connected to Serena's voice message. "Hello, you have reached Serena Tsukino sorry can't get your call, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks bye!" Serena left her message in a cherry voice. Darien's heart beat even faster; he didn't know what to say. "Um…erm…. Hi…this is…Darien…I know you're probably…um…avoiding me right now…but I just want you to know…I'm err…so…um…sorry…for everything I've um…done and said…I didn't mean it… I…I…don't even know why…I did that…it's really hard to explain over the phone and stuff…so um…please give me a call when you're ready and I'll take you out for dinner or something and I'll make it up to you…umm okay…then…um….once again…I'm sorry…see you…" Darien said as he hung up quickly. 'OMG I can't believe I just said that to her…maybe I do care about her more than I think I do…she's so special…and god she's a good kisser, she tastes like a mixture of chocolate and caramel…' Darien thought to himself as he turned his laptop on and began doing some work.

Serena was getting so annoyed with Darien, and how he had the guts to call her, she paced up and down her apartment, deciding whether she should go have a look at her phone or not. 'Why should I care what that dickhead has to say…he's just some wanker who doesn't know anything! But… then and again…maybe he'll explain why he did that and maybe…just MAYBE I'll forgive him…but…AHHH I don't know!' After a few more minutes of arguing with herself, Serena finally decided to go and have a look at her phone. She saw a message, which said she had a voice message. Serena rang her voice message and listened to the message Darien left her. After listening to the message, Serena nearly threw her phone across the room. 'OMG OMG OMG OMG! I want him dead! I can't believe he thinks it's all good now that he's so what apologized and he wants me! ME! To freaking call him!' Serena was soooo annoyed; she decided she was going to go for a run to clear her mind off things. After going for her walk, she grabbed some takeaway and then went home. She then relaxed and went to bed early.

The next day, Serena woke up at her usual time, jumped into the shower, got changed, did her hair and then make up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for the last time, before stepping out heading for work. She looked at her watch and realized she was going to be late. 'Crap' she said underneath her breathe as she rushed to her car and drove to work. Serena got to work and walked up to her office. Once she got in, Molly rushed over to give Serena a big bear hug. "How are you feeling?" Molly asked letting go of Serena. "Not too bad, thanks for asking and looking after the office, while I've been sick." Serena replied politely with a small smile. Molly smiled back. "No problems it's good to hear that you're feeling better, oh by the way, Darien Shields has been ringing and leaving you messages on your personal voice message." Serena cringed when she heard, Darien's name. "Okay thanks…by the way, get Ronald to come see me in my office, in 5 minutes." Serena said as she wondered into her office. "Sure thing, by the way, Serena would you like me to get you some breakfast?" Molly asked with a knowing smile, as she knew Serena probably skipped breakfast again. Serena smiled back. "Yes please, a croissant would be great, thanks". Serena sat down in her leather chair and then sighed as she pressed the play button on her 'voice messenger'. "You have 3 voice messages, first message beep…Hi Serena, um it's Darien again…you didn't ring or send a sms back…so…I just thought I'll leave you another message…um please call or message…" Serena turned her answer machine off. She was getting too annoyed to even listen to the rest of the voice message. 'I can't believe he thinks, he can just do that to me, then freaking ring and apologize and act as if it's all good and we'll just go back to what we were like before BLOODY HELL' Serena thought to herself.

"**Beep" **"Serena, Sandy from D&D just called and would like an appointment with you tomorrow at 10." Serena groaned. 'So what he can't get hold of me, he goes and uses work as an excuse how freaking low can he get!' "Molly, tell them I'm busy tomorrow, I'll give them a call when I'm free." Serena replied. "But they say it's really important and that they have to see you tomorrow, if you can't go over to their office they are more than happy to come here." Molly replied. Serena let out a big, long grunt. "Fine, tell them I'll be there tomorrow at 10. Oh and Molly tell Ronald to come to my office, thanks" Serena said as she turned her intercom off.

Knock! Knock! "Come in!" Serena yelled. Ronald opened the door gently and smiled at Serena. "Hey Ronald, take a seat." Ronald nodded and sat down in front of Serena. "Thanks" Ronald said smiling shyly at Serena. "Well, I have an appointment with D&D tomorrow, and I would like you to come with me, as after tomorrows appointment, I would like you to take over me and handle this case." Serena said with a small smile. Ronald looked a little shock for a few seconds before being able to say something. "Wow Serena, that's great but D&D is a very big project and you want me to take over?" Ronald asked in disbelief. Serena nodded. "I've been very happy with your performance lately, and I think you'll do great. I've also got other cases that I would like to follow up, so it's all yours." Serena giving Ronald a big smile. "Thank you Serena, I don't know what to say, but I want you to know I will try my best and I'll make sure I do very well!" Ronald said standing up with a big grin on his face. Serena just gave Ronald a smile and looked at the door, giving him a hint that he should leave. Ronald understood what she meant and excused himself and went outside.

Serena sighed, once Ronald was outside, "I hope I'm doing the right decision…and…sigh D&D won't make a big deal about it." Serena said to herself as she continued working and then went home and had a quiet night, preparing herself for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Serena woke up at the normal time the next day, and went to work. Serena yawned when she walked into her office. "Good morning Serena!" Molly greeted her as Serena walked past her. "Morning, do I have any calls or messages?" Serena asked. "No you don't, have you had breakfast? Would you like me to buy you something?" Molly asked. Serena gave her a small smile. "I've have some toast this morning, thanks anyway, please tell Ronald to come into my office, thanks," Serena said politely with a small smile as she walked into her room.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **"Come in!" Serena said. Ronald opened the door and smiled at Serena. "Good morning Serena!" Ronald greeted her. Serena gave Ronald a small smile. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" Serena asked. Ronald gave Serena a small smile. "I'm a bit nervous, since I've never dealt with such a large client before." Serena smiled. "Don't worry, I know you must be nervous but I have confidence in you, why don't you go and get your things ready and meet me at my car in 10 minutes". Ronald smiled and then nodded.

Serena and Ronald drove to D&D and got there on time. They walked into D&D and walked directly to Darien's office. Susan saw them and said, "Hey you're here again, oh and you've brought a friend of yours. Come with me, Darien is in the meeting room waiting for you, hmmm…I don't think he expected your little friend but that's okay" Serena was starting to feel a little annoyed with the attitude to Sandy had. "Thanks." Serena said politely. Ronald just followed the two into a large meeting room.

Sandy led them into the meeting room, where Darien was sitting on a large leather chair. As soon as they walked in Darien looked up at Serena and gave her a big smile. He was so relieved that she was willing to come, but that was when he realized Ronald was with her. "Good morning, Mr. Shields I'm sorry if we made you wait." Serena said politely. Darien was a little shocked and didn't know how to react for a few minutes. "That's fine…" That was all he could say. Serena turned around to Ronald and introduced him. "This is Ronald Hermes he one of our marketing managers." Ronald smiled at Darien and offered his hand. Darien shook Ronald's hand and gave him a very tight smile. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Shields." Darien just nodded and replied "Likewise, Sandy why don't you go and get us some coffee." Sandy smiled. "Sure thing! What would you guys like?" Serena chose straight black coffee, while Ronald chose a Latte.

"Well, why don't to get into business as I'm sure Mr. Shield you must be very busy." Serena said professionally placing herself a few seats away from Darien. While Ronald placed himself between Darien and Serena. Darien didn't know how to react he was hoping, he'll be able to talk to Serena one on one. "Sure well, as we talked last…" Serena clapped her hands and gave Darien a fake smile. "Oh before we get into that, I've nearly forgotten, from today onwards, I will be with drawing from your proposal and Ronald here will be taking over." Serena said smiling at Ronald. Ronald smiled back shyly. "It's a pleasure to be able to work with you. I'm quite new to this so I hope I'll be able to help you, Mr. Shields, if there's anything you like to say please don't hesitate to contact me anytime." Ronald said.

Darien could feel his mouth drop open. 'She's withdrawing from this just because of what happened yesterday! OMG!' Serena kept that fake smile on her face, waiting for Darien to say something. "So Ser…Ms. Tsukino you will be withdrawing from this and Ronald will be taking over." Darien asked. Serena nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, I haven't been feeling very well lately so I have decided to withdraw, but don't worry I'm sure Ronald would be able to help with all your needs. I hope you don't mind." Serena said professionally. Darien was starting to feel anger building up inside him. He hated it when she used that professional tone towards him, and the fact that Serena wants to withdraw from working with him just because of what happened yesterday and she wouldn't even give him the chance to explain himself. 'I can't believe it!' Darien thought to himself. He thought for a few seconds and just before he was going to say something, Sandy opened the door and walked in with 2 cups of coffee. Darien took advantage of this and said "Sandy, Ronald will be taking over Serena from now on, why don't you take him outside and show him the information he'll need." Darien said giving Sandy a smile. Sandy rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Sure, Ronald was it? Come with me." Sandy said turning around. Ronald didn't know what to do, but just stood up and followed Sandy.

As soon as the two were outside, an awkward silence fell upon Serena and Darien. 'Bloody hell, what does he want now!' Serena thought angrily to herself as she crossed her legs. "Can we talk about it?" Darien suddenly said looking at Serena directly in the eye. Serena looked up and stared into Darien's dark blue eyes. She had to blink a few times before she was able to get herself out of her trance. "I'm sorry Mr. Shields what is there to talk about? Because if it is about your marketing proposal, I'm afraid…" Serena began to say before Darien cut her off. "FREAKING HELL SERENA! Would you stop using that fake professional tone with me!" Darien yelled a little louder than he intended to. Serena kept her smile and didn't say anything even though she was about to explode. "I don't get it! So okay something happened between 'us' yesterday, but you don't have to freaking withdraw from working on this project do you!" Darien exclaimed frustrated. Serena took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to have given you the wrong impression Mr. Shields, the reason for my withdrawal has nothing to do with what happened between us yesterday, and we are talking about business right now, I like to keep my private matters…" Darien cut Serena off again. "FUCKING HELL! You make yourself sound so freaking professional but look at what your doing now, you don't want to work with me just cause we made out yesterday, oh yeah that is just so mature and PROFESSIONAL of you!" Darien screamed.

That is it! Serena had had enough of this stupid tantrum Darien was throwing at her just because she didn't want to work with him anymore. 'I can't believe he is so freaking immature, bloody hell!' Serena thought to herself. She abruptly stood up and glared at Darien. "Before you start accusing ME of being unprofessional! I think you should think about what you have done! You freaking pushed yourself on me yesterday! And you called me a fucking COLD BITCH! And then you leave me messages acting as if its all good just cause you said 'sorry' Oh my bloody god! Things don't just happen like that!" Serena yelled on the top of her lungs, leaving herself a little out of breath after yelling at Darien. Darien looked down knowing what Serena was saying was right. "Okay! Now I want to be MORE professional by withdrawing from this project you come again accusing me of more freaking things I haven't done! BLOODY HELL! Grow up! Just because I don't throw myself at you like all those other cheap sluts around you doesn't mean you have the right to throw a bloody tantrum!" Serena continued to yell.

This time it was Darien's turn to stand up. "So what! Running away from problems is your way of being mature! And what the fuck do you see me as? So what it may be true there are heaps of chicks who throw themselves on me, but that doesn't mean I'm that cheap to sleep with them!" Darien screamed back. Serena was getting so annoyed. "I don't freaking care if you sleep with them or not! All I know is you were the one who did the wrong thing, and now just because I don't want to work with you, you're throwing a tantrum like a little 5 year old!" Serena exclaimed crossing her arms across her chest. Darien took a deep breath. "I don't get why you wont even let me explain myself, and you constantly say I accuse you of all these different things, what about you! You make assumptions of me!" Darien retorted glaring at Serena. The two of them continued to stare at each other, neither of them saying anything.

A minute or so went past. "Look! Can we stop being so immature and let's just talk about it…and could I please as you to just listen to what I have to say." Darien said gently walking over to Serena, and placed himself in front of Serena and leaned against the large marble table. Serena sighed before slowly looking at Darien's straight in the eye. "Just say it" she whispered.

"Look…I…I...didn't mean to push myself on you and force you to make out with me…I was just too pissed because we had a really good night before and we chatted and stuff, then the net day you totally change back to that 'bitch' you can be…"

When he said the word Darien, Serena glared at him but said nothing.

"I was just really upset, because I find you really attractive and I wanted to ask you out on a date so we could get to know each other more…but then you turn such a cold shoulder on me…I got so pissed that I kissed you…" Darien sighed after finishing.

Serena felt a blush rising to her cheek as Darien continued speaking.

She let out a little gasp once he was done, and placed her left hand over her mouth, she didn't know how to react she wasn't good with these situations.

"Um…I…um…I-" Before Serena could get anything out; Darien had covered her mouth with his and kissed her.

This kiss was different than the one they shared yesterday, the kiss today wasn't full of passion or lust or anger, this kiss was full of sweetness and even love…Serena's eyes were wide open, but slowly she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. The kiss soon ended, leaving them both slightly out of breathe.  
Darien leaned his head on Serena's forehead, and gave her a lop-sided grin. Serena blushed.

"What…Why…" Serena started to say but Darien stopped her.

"Because I like you," Darien said looking Serena in the eye.

Serena stared straight into Darien's eyes and was lost for words.

"You what?" Serena asked in disbelief, she could feel her heart beating so fast.  
Darien chuckled.

"Well…that's the most unromantic and touched answer I've ever gotten from a chick."  
Serena blinked for a few times, then everything that just happened began to register in her mind.  
Serena immediately pushed Darien off her, stood up and grabbed her things to leave.

'I can't believe it! I just let that wanker kiss me again! And then he thinks he can sweet talk me by telling me he likes me what the hell, he's probably told a million girls the same thing before!' Serena thought angrily to herself.

It took Darien a few moments to get everything into place, a few seconds ago Serena was next to him, then a few minutes later, she pushes him off and is about to go.

Darien rushed up to Serena and grabbed her arm and turned her around roughly.

"What the hell? Why are you leaving?" Darien asked irritated.

Serena lifted her hand to slap Darien but refrained herself, as they were in his office and she didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Serena glared at Darien with icy eyes.

"What does it freaking look like to you? You freaking kissed me again then tell me you like me, then two seconds later you pretty much tell me you've told half a million girls the same thing before! DARIEN SHIELDS! I am not one of your whores! I don't sleep around! I don't do casual things and I personally don't think I need a man so quit treating me like one of your bitches, cause sweet talking wont work!!!" Serena hissed turning around to walk away.

Darien places his arms firmly around Serena's waist and prevented her from walking away.

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it slowly as she stared into Darien's midnight blue eyes.  
Darien stared back at Serena's eyes and sighed.

"Serena…You've got it all wrong…"  
Serena rolled her eyes and let out a fake laugh.

"Got it all wrong? What the hell? What have I got wro…" Darien cut her off.

"Serena, it's true I wont and can't deny the fact that I am a player, I have one night stands, I sometimes…play with women's feelings…but your different…I feel different towards you…I don't want to just get you into bed and then leave the next day and never see you again…your special towards me…I want to get to know you…" Darien said looking at Serena's face and touched her cheeks with his thumb gently.

Serena blinked a few times to let everything he said to her sink in, everything was just happening way too fast, first the fight, the kiss and now this so kind of make up, what the!  
"Quit it! It's part of the plan isn't it? Cause I'm not as easy as the other chicks you decide to play all nice and think you'll be able to make me want to be with you!" Serena said looking away.

"Serena…" Darien said gently. "Look at me…"  
Serena refused and kept staring at the carpet and trying to occupy herself by figuring out if the colour of the carpet was sea blue or turquoise.

Darien moved his other arm from Serena's waist and cupped her face, gently turning her to face and look at him.

Serena's breathe shortened. 'He's so hot!' She thought to herself.

"I'm serious Serena…I know you don't believe me and I'm not going to make you, but I'm serious I've never been this serious about anyone. I know every things been happening to fast and your confused and don't know what you want to do and stuff like that. I get it. Look even I'm a little confused and stuff, but no matter what…I want you to know…I am SERIOUS and I want to get to know you better and I don't just want you in bed…" Darien said never taking his hands or eyes off Serena.

Serena didn't know how to react, a part of her constantly told her to get away form him as soon as possible because he was just toying with her feelings, but then the other part of her tells her to believe him.

A few moments past, Darien's hands and eyes were still on Serena.

"Could you at least give me the chance to get to know you? And maybe you could get to know me as well?" Darien whispered.  
Serena wanted to tear her eyes away from Darien's intoxicating eyes, but she couldn't she didn't know why even though her inner thoughts were contradicting each other. Some how deep down, in her heart she felt like she could trust him and what he was saying to her was true.

Serena sighed then whispered "I don't want to be hurt…I…"  
Darien cut her off again. "You wont be hurt…I promise I will never do anything to hurt you…why don't we just take things slow, we'll go on a date and we'll get to know each other."  
Serena took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I…I…Don…"  
"Please…one date…" Darien pleaded.

Serena wanted to refuse but she couldn't, she just couldn't, she couldn't even possible explain her feelings and why she couldn't, but she just couldn't say no to him. He had the affect of making her irrational.

"Okay…" Serena whispered nearly inaudibly but Darien heard it nonetheless.

Darien was so overjoyed her wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet then twisted her around in the air.  
Serena gasped, she didn't expect him to react like that. Darien acted like a little child who got the Christmas present they had wanted for a long time.

Knock...Knock… 

Darien and Serena were immediately startled; he gently placed Serena back on her feet and then smiled sheepishly at her. Darien then leaned his head on her Serena's forehead again and then breathed. Serena got feel his breathe on her lips, which made her want to kiss him, but of course she stopped herself.  
"Sorry bout that…so we're good on a date?" Darien asked a little worried that she'll take back what she said.  
Serena thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"GREAT! So how does Friday night sound? I'll come pick you up at 7?" Darien exclaimed grinning.

Serena couldn't suppress a smile. 'He's so excited' she thought to herself.

"I guess it's okay…" Serena replied glancing at the door and then slowly moved away from Darien and slowly walked to open the door.

Sandy and Ronald were standing in front of them, while Ronald had a few large files under his arms.

"What took so long?!?" Sandy asked annoyed.

Serena immediately blushed, while Darien walked over to them.  
"Nothing Serena and I were talking about how she's gonna continue working on our project along with Ronald right Serena?" Darien asked not being able to wipe off that grin on his face.

Serena groaned 'why did he have to say that!?!'

"Yeah I guess, as long as it's okay with Ronald as I said I was going to let him handle this project alone." Serena said with her fake professional smile.

Ronald let out a large breath he didn't know he was holding. "Of course that's okay! I'm so relieved now! Since this would be the first project that I have to be in charge of so many things, it'll be great if Serena you'll be there to help me." Ronald said with a big smile.  
Serena suppressed a groan and gave everyone in the room a large professional smile and then said "well I guess that's all set, Ronald and I should probably get back to our office, sorry to have taken so long and thanks for seeing us Darien, Sandy." Serena said sticking out her hand at Darien.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much! Mr. Shields and Sandy!" Ronald said quickly.

Darien took Serena's hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting go, couldn't help but chuckled, he loved the fact that Serena could flick a switch and be back into her 'professional' and 'cold' self.  
"The pleasures all mine, Serena." Darien said grinning.

Serena ignored the fact that he was grinning and began to walk out.

"Oh don't forget about Friday!!!" Darien yelled out as Serena began disappearing around the corner.

Serena immediately turned beetroot and just pretended as if she did not hear that.

Ronald turned his head to the side a little confused to what Darien just said.

"Serena…what's on Friday? Is it another meeting we're having? What do I need to do to prepare for it?" Ronald asked getting nervous.

Serena looked at Ronald then sighed.

"Oh no…just some party I was going to and he was going to be there as well…" Serena tried to lie but miserably failed. Ronald immediately knew Serena was lying but decided to leave it.

"You know Serena…I think Mr. Shields and you would make a great couple." Ronald said flashing his pearl white teeth at Serena in a big grin.

Serena could feel her cheeks redden again.

"I definitely don't think so! Now Ronald we've really gotta get a move on with this project along with the other ones we have understood?" Serena said trying to change the subject.  
Ronald chuckled before shaking his head and then said, "Yes ma'am"

Once Serena and Ronald were out, Sandy immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Darien. "Spill! What happened? What's going on Friday?" Sandy asked both excitedly and slightly annoyed, since she had just bee spending more than 20 minutes with Ronald and listening to him explaining why he was so nervous and how he's close to having a mental break down over this project.  
Darien didn't say anything as he couldn't he was she was saying, he was too busy staring at the door with a big goofy grin on his face.   
"Geez" Sandy mumbled as she waved her right hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"What did you say?" Darien asked a little confused.  
Sandy rolled her eyes.

"I said what's going on with you and miss Blondie Serena Tsukino and what's going on Friday?"

Darien chuckled. "Oh that…" he began to say with a grin forming on his lips again.

Sandy sighed.

"Geez you've got it bad you seem to really like her… Dare…"

Darien nodded. "I think I do too… I asked her out on a date on Friday and she said yes…so let's hope it all goes according to plan." Darien still grinning, he's been grinning since Serena agreed to go on a date with him.

Sandy laughed.

"Finally Cuz! It's taking you forever! Well done! That's my boy!" Sandy exclaimed patting Darien on the shoulder.

Darien kept grinning and nodded his head.

"But bro if your serious about her, then you've gotta think hard how to impress her, the usual flowers and chocolate wont work on her, since she knows your type and she wont buy it so easily." Sandy said looking at her freshly manicured fingernails.

Darien immediately turned to face Sandy and glared at her. "What do you mean my type!"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "dude come on don't play dumb, you know what I mean, you're a player face it, regardless of if you want to stop being a playboy now it doesn't matter, the fact that you were a player is stuck in her mind, and she will think everything you to is an act. So if you really like her and want to be with her, then you've really gotta think of some special places and things to say to her and preferably something that you've never done or said before would be the best.  
Darien sighed, he was really interested about going out on a date with Serena, but now he was worried… where was he going to take her? What kind of things does she likes?   
Sandy rolled her eyes again, when she saw her cousin become all worried. "Look cuz don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone and as long as your serious about her and it's not a fling then I'm sure she'll see that some day….or maybe she already knows, so not to worry it's all good." Sandy said trying to comfort Darien but that only seemed to make things worse as he frowned still trying to find places in which he could take her.  
"I was going to take her to that restaurant that I went with Rachael last week but I think that's too common and normal…what should I do Sandy?!?!" Darien asked getting more and more worried each second.

Sandy placed her hand on Darien's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Don't worry, just think of a place that you've never been before and you would love to go with her." Sandy smiled.

Darien groaned "That's easier said than done…"  
Sandy sighed. "Anyways, cuz take it easy, I've got dinner with Daniel now so buh-bye!!!" Sandy said turning around swiftly and walked out his room.

"Sandy!!! Sandy!!!" Darien yelled but Sandy had walked away and wasn't going to come back.


End file.
